A Correspondence of Thoughts Book 1
by Kit Kat-Haunted In Dreams
Summary: Aragorn and Arwen share thoughts on a matter, though they are far apart. They are connected in their thoughts. But a third party is listening. Who could it be? *ON BREAK - RETURNING SOON*
1. Goodbye

**Disclaimer: **The only thing I own is my own writing. There, I admitted it, so keep your lawyers on there leashes! Please?

* * *

Why do you insist on being with me? You deserve so much better than what I have to give. You could have so much, you deserve so much... It is so hard for me to understand why you love me so. For the life of me, I cannot help but wonder why you have chosen me... Please tell me your reasons.

For if I never know, it will plague my mind forever. Why did you see me, when many saw you? How is it that you have chosen me, when so many have chosen you? There are so many memories I doubt that I could live without. Memories of us. And if I never saw you again, it would be so hurtful, yet I would know that it would be the best for you. I cannot help but reiterate that you deserve better.

Thinking that it may be the end, I feel like breaking down. Yet I know that you will find everything you deserve. You would lose so much if you were with me. Yet I wonder... why is it that I turn your love away, when I know that you are all that matters? I love everything about you. But though you are not here, and I feel pain, I know that you will find so much better than me.

Please, reclaim what's yours. Do not give your heart to me. Please, do not love me as I love you. For we are better off apart. Love will last, but our lives will not, and that causes me great pain. Do not give it all away for me. For if you stay, you will grow old and die, just as I will. I do not wish you to know a mortal life.

If you know a mortal life, you will see that we try so hard to live much in little time... and though you say it is a better life for you, I know differently. You deserve eternity, and I cannot give that to you. Please, rethink your choice. While there is still time. But please know that until my dying breath and beyond, my love will last. And know that you will be loved and thought of... every day.

We may never have our closure, but this is the end. And though you will never know this, I will love you for eternity. Goodbye to you, my love. You have made me alll that I am, and I cannot but thank you for that. Though we will never be together, and though our paths may never cross again, I will love you always. Someday, I hope you will have some form of closure. And someday, I hope you can let my memory go.

If my thoughts could reach you, I would tell you all I have said. Goodbye. Forever. The words are bitter, but it is what's best. For the both of us. Please, reclaim your heart, and know that wherver you may go, you are loved. Until my dying breath and beyond. I hope you find what you are looking for. And everything you deserve.

* * *

**Author's Note:** It's hard to say goodbye, and I know this for a fact. But sometime's it's what's best for both parties. Remember this, it _will_ help you in your life. Though Arwen and Aragorn never said goodbye, it doesn't always work that way in real life. Sometimes you have to know when it _is_ best and when it's not.

But aside from that, tell me what you think please. Even if you think it was the most horrible piece of writing on the planet, I want some feedback. Please and thank you!


	2. Never Say Goodbye

**Disclaimer:** Please, keep your lawyers on their leashes. I don't own any of Tolkien's great works or characters.

* * *

_"Why do you insist on being with me? You deserve so much better than what I have to give. You could have so much, you deserve so much... It is so hard for me to understand why you love me so. For the life of me, I cannot help but wonder why you have chosen me... Please tell me your reasons._

_For if I never know, it will plague my mind forever. Why did you see me, when many saw you? How is it that you have chosen me, when so many have chosen you? There are so many memories I doubt that I could live without. Memories of us. And if I never saw you again, it would be so hurtful, yet I would know that it would be the best for you. I cannot help but reiterate that you deserve better._

_Thinking that it may be the end, I feel like breaking down. Yet I know that you will find everything you deserve. You would lose so much if you were with me. Yet I wonder... why is it that I turn your love away, when I know that you are all that matters? I love everything about you. But though you are not here, and I feel pain, I know that you will find so much better than me._

_Please, reclaim what's yours. Do not give your heart to me. Please, do not love me as I love you. For we are better off apart. Love will last, but our lives will not, and that causes me great pain. Do not give it all away for me. For if you stay, you will grow old and die, just as I will. I do not wish you to know a mortal life._

_If you know a mortal life, you will see that we try so hard to live much in little time... and though you say it is a better life for you, I know differently. You deserve eternity, and I cannot give that to you. Please, rethink your choice. While there is still time. But please know that until my dying breath and beyond, my love will last. And know that you will be loved and thought of... every day._

_We may never have our closure, but this is the end. And though you will never know this, I will love you for eternity. Goodbye to you, my love. You have made me alll that I am, and I cannot but thank you for that. Though we will never be together, and though our paths may never cross again, I will love you always. Someday, I hope you will have some form of closure. And someday, I hope you can let my memory go._

_If my thoughts could reach you, I would tell you all I have said. Goodbye. Forever. The words are bitter, but it is what's best. For the both of us. Please, reclaim your heart, and know that wherver you may go, you are loved. Until my dying breath and beyond. I hope you find what you are looking for. And everything you deserve."_

* * *

My sweet Aragorn. Don't you realize that you are what I'm looking for? And everything that I want? You are far more than I deserve. I would give anything to be with you, if only you would let me. You keep us apart with the things you say to me. It is far more difficult to let you go than it was to love you. And until the end of this world, I will love you still. I have given you my heart, and I will not reclaim it, for there is nothing and no one that could make me change my mind.

I would give up forever just to be with you. Please believe that what I say is true. And if immortality is the price, then I know exactly what I have to do. Please, do not destroy what we have for fear of my death. Immortality is not what I wish to have. I wish to have you by my side until my dying breath. And then I would know, that even in death, we would be together.

For if I live until the end of this world, then never again will we be together. Do you not see the finality in this? I feel the need to be with you, no matter what that may mean. If it means that I shall grow old and die, just as you do, then so be it. I would give anything to wake up with you each day. To greet the world with you each morning. To say goodbye to it each night. Please, I could not bear to live without you.

I cannot go with the others. I must stay. We need no closure, for our love will never die. I have found what I was looking for all my long life, and I will hold on to you if it is the death of me. There is no better for me. There is no one else. And if my thoughts ever reach you, I hope you can hear this that I believe. That if we are together, and I am mortal just as you are... then if you died the very next night, soon I would see you on the other side. And if I die before you do, I will go there and wait for you.

Please, allow me to do this. For the both of us, and for our love. Do not say goodbye. It is not the end. True love stories have no end. And our love is true. For all our lives. I would rather spend only one life with you than face all the ages of this world alone. Allow our love to blossom. Do not let you fears get in the way. For we are bound together by love. And I would fade if I was to face this world alone. I need you. And we need not ever say goodbye.

* * *

Their thoughts are connected, though they are far apart.

An argument may be spawned from the pain in their hearts.

But someday they will see.

What's really meant to be.

And when they do, they will know.

That far apart, they will never go.

* * *

**Author's Note:** You've read it, you've thought about it, now tell me what you think.


End file.
